<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【影日】[ABO]摩天輪中一沙一天堂 by minihershiuh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484978">【影日】[ABO]摩天輪中一沙一天堂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh'>minihershiuh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>遊樂園 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Omega Verse, Top Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>日向瞇起眼，盯著眼前的男友，而被盯著的人，在幾秒後心虛地別過了視線。<br/>好的，這下罪證確鑿了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>遊樂園 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【影日】[ABO]摩天輪中一沙一天堂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>→ part 5，請先看過前四篇<br/>→ 有基於原作的大量擴寫，還請寬心<br/>→ 過渡回，較輕描淡寫</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「我曾經想過能不能從日本看到巴西。」</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>畢業後的日子對日向來說似乎沒什麼差別。</p><p>他仍然天天早起，蹬著車翻過一座山，但不是去學校而是去市區的其他地方。像是白鳥澤，或是沙灘排球的教室，但大部分的時間是在葡萄牙語的補習班渡過。日向甚至覺得自己過得比學生時代還要忙碌。</p><p>在學時單純得多，吃飯、睡覺、打球……還有課業，那時的時間規劃並不需要他自己安排，過日子像數包子一樣簡單明瞭。但如今的一切即使有人牽線，各種規劃與細節都只能倚靠自己了。</p><p>去巴西是自己的決定，計畫也確實在進行，但日向總沒踏實感。畢竟那是巴西啊！在地球的另一端，有著十二小時時差的地方，自己在半年後將啟程前往的地方，要說不安是不可能的。</p><p>那裡沒家人，沒朋友，是一個除了排球外，可能再也沒有任何東西是他所熟悉的地方。</p><p>也沒影山。</p><p>但即使是這個宮城，也不會一直都是那麼熟悉，至少對他而言，有個無法忽視的巨大變化正等著他去面對。</p><p>再一星期，影山便要離開宮城，前往東京。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>出發的前一星期，日向在影山家住下，這件事得到了雙方父母的同意。兩人再更早一點時就有偷偷商量過，當時絞盡腦汁想了好幾個可以說服父母的方案，像是「日向來市區上語言教室比較方便啊」、「不用擔心太晚回到家啊」或是「有固定的練習對象啊」等聽上去冠冕堂皇的理由。</p><p>但他們萬萬沒想到都還沒開口，彼此的父母就自己先談好了。</p><p> </p><p>「話說飛雄去東京的日子決定了嗎？」</p><p>「有喔！定下來了，是這時候……」</p><p>「哎呀！那不就是最近嗎！」</p><p>「這麼說來，翔陽一年後不也要去巴西嗎？他們相處的機會也沒多少了……」</p><p>「確實呢……」</p><p>「……嗯。」</p><p>「……嗯。」</p><p> </p><p>據說是這樣的對話。</p><p>到底是什麼時候在哪個時間點達成共識的。</p><p> </p><p>「翔陽這麼好的一個孩子當然要把握住啊，要是錯過了以後還不曉得有沒有人要你。」</p><p>「……」</p><p>這是影山家的理由。</p><p>有人這樣嫌棄自己的兒子的嗎。</p><p> </p><p>「飛雄正好啊！不然你看看你腦子裡除了排球還裝得下其它東西嗎？兩個搭一起就不怕沒伴了。」</p><p>這是日向家的理由。</p><p>聽上去有點失禮應該不是錯覺吧。</p><p> </p><p>但既然雙方父母都不反對，原本就有這心思的兩人更沒理由反對，日向便提著行李開開心心地住了進去。</p><p>日向早已對影山家熟門熟路，畢竟兩人在高二交往後就經常往對方家跑，但整整一星期都在影山家度過倒是前所未有的體驗。雖然是影山父母都在的場合，但跟同居也差不了多少了。</p><p> </p><p>月島：不，這與其說是同居，不如說是結婚跟家長同住了吧，真噁心。</p><p>谷地：結、結結結結婚了影山同學跟日向同學什麼時候登記了咦原來已經可以登記了嗎我禮金要包多少才夠</p><p>山口：月月好直接！話說谷地同學妳冷靜點啊wwwwwww</p><p>月島：不要叫我月月</p><p>山口：對不起啦月月</p><p>：沒有結才沒有結月島你不要亂說！</p><p>影山：……</p><p>：影山你倒是反駁一下啊！？</p><p>月島：國王大人可真是司馬昭之心呢。</p><p>影山：不要叫我國王！</p><p>：不要這時候才反駁啊！對了司馬昭之心是什麼意思</p><p>月島：說真的我很擔心你們兩個</p><p> </p><p>烏野排球社同年級的他們有著自己的聊天室，日向在住進去第一天就說起了這事，不意外得到了月島的嘲諷。但讓日向更加難以置信的是影山那昭然若揭的態度（之後從谷地同學那明白了司馬昭之心的意思！）。</p><p>結婚啊，結婚……日向想著想著便害臊起來，把自己埋進了影山的棉被裡。</p><p>「……」</p><p>影山洗澡完回房時，便看到了一座在自己床上的棉被山。山裡的住民似乎還未接收到主人已回房的情報，仍紋絲不動，影山考慮了幾秒後，直接朝棉被縫裡一抓，滿足地收穫了一聲慘叫。</p><p> </p><p>「你一個人在那邊沒問題吧。」</p><p>「呆子，我住的是宿舍。」</p><p> </p><p>一星期說快不快，但也一轉眼就過了。在影山出發的當天，日向陪著他來到了仙台車站。</p><p>影山將隻身前往東京，不會有家長陪同，日向聽到都嚇傻了，畢竟他一年級參加國青訓練時都還需要靠學長與教練畫的地圖才勉強能到達會場（而且事後才知道他根本讀不了漢字）。回程也是，要是沒有千鹿谷帶他到車站，或許會直接迷失在東京──要這樣的影山一個人到阿德勒的總部去報到，日向怎麼想怎麼擔心。</p><p> </p><p>「但你可能連宿舍都到不了……」</p><p>「車站會有人來帶啦！呆子！這種事想也知道！」</p><p>「太好了！果然知道你會需要所以特地派了人過來啊。」</p><p>「你是不是從剛剛開始就很想找我吵架。」</p><p> </p><p>離新幹線發車還有一小段時間，兩人便留在月台前磨蹭，畢竟過了月台後就是實質意義的異地戀了。</p><p> </p><p>「這次是真的遠距離戀愛了，影山你不要隨便被拐跑啊，就算冒出咖哩味的omega也不可以。」</p><p>「呆子！你想害我這輩子再也不能吃咖哩嗎！」</p><p>草莓牛奶似乎直到現在仍是地雷菜單。</p><p> </p><p>「你才是，別又讓哪個alpha或者omega留味道在你身上。」</p><p>「影山同學，請你不要為難一個根本聞不到的beta好嗎。」</p><p>「唔。」</p><p>「而且你是不是想太多了，我跟你才不一樣，沒那麼受歡迎好嗎──」</p><p>「……毫無自覺的呆子。」</p><p>「──什麼？」</p><p>影山似乎碎碎念了什麼，但日向聽不清楚，只聽到了最後對他的人身攻擊，再三追問下才讓影山心不甘情不願地怒吼。</p><p>「我說你對自己也很受歡迎毫無自覺啦呆子！」</p><p>「不要叫我呆子──等等、你說什麼？」</p><p>日向一臉困惑地看著影山，受歡迎？我？高中時代不曉得被多少人告白過的影山居然說我很受歡迎？也就學妹跟那個alpha吧？才兩個也叫受歡迎？</p><p> </p><p>「……暗戀你的人很多。」</p><p>影山明明經常做出各種令人害臊的行為與談話，但一旦被人認真詢問相關的話題，反而就沒什麼免疫力了，甚至只能用咬牙切齒來掩飾他的不自在。回想起來，當年被學長拱著說出有無心儀對象時他的情況也與現在差不了多少，影山是真的很不會應付這種狀況。</p><p> </p><p>「有不少人表現得很明顯。」</p><p>「不、不可能吧？真的很多的話我應該多少會發現──」</p><p>「因為大部分都不敢靠過來。」</p><p>「……哈？」</p><p>「畢竟我幾乎每節下課都去找你。」</p><p>「……」</p><p> </p><p>……似乎有什麼不得了的事實被揭露出來了？</p><p>影山那時候，為了躲避追求者所以一下課就跑去找日向……是這樣沒錯吧？是這樣……吧？日向瞇起眼，盯著眼前的男友，而被盯著的人，在幾秒後心虛地別過了視線。</p><p>好的，這下罪證確鑿了。</p><p> </p><p>「原來你那時候除了躲人外還順便搞牽制嗎！開什麼玩笑啊！」</p><p>「難道那時候有其他人真的來跟你告白你就會答應了嗎！」</p><p>「笨蛋！當然不會啊！」</p><p>「那不就好了！」</p><p>「問題不在那裡啊！」</p><p> </p><p>他倆雖然吵得很認真，但姿勢卻是十指緊扣在較勁，額頭與額頭還幾乎貼在一起，完全就是假借爭吵的調情。不想被掃到名為光害的颱風尾，路人紛紛走避，但聲音實在太大了，逼得站務員不得不出面制止。日向壓著影山的頭頻頻向站務員道歉，而被日向的動作惹毛的影山又再次與日向吵了起來。</p><p>就在站務員認真考慮是不是要聯繫監護人到場排解時，不久後即將發車的廣播適時地響了起來。影山與日向一聽到，立刻停止了爭吵，甚至一別之前吵吵鬧鬧的態度，一本正經地開始道別。</p><p> </p><p>「雖然是住宿舍，但還是要顧好自己喔，別讓我擔心啊。」</p><p>「你也是，不要又重感冒了。」</p><p>「還有，易感期的時候別逞強，打電話給我。」</p><p>「不是易感期我也會每天打的。」</p><p>「……笨蛋。」</p><p>「……呆子，你臉都紅了。」</p><p>「還不是因為你，笨蛋。」</p><p>「不要叫我笨蛋，呆子。」</p><p> </p><p>站務員好想下班。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>或許之前遠距離戀愛的「練習」真的起了作用，相隔兩地後也沒什麼不適應的。雖然見不到本人，但視訊開著就能看到影像，撥個電話就能聽到聲音，科技讓距離不再是距離，生在現代是何其幸運的一件事。</p><p>在影山前往東京後過了兩個月，月曆上來到了六月份──日向在兩人交往後迎接的第二個生日。</p><p>去年的生日過得有多開心，今年的就有多寂寥。日向照表操課去了補習班與教室，他原先想在市區待久一點好讓自己別太在意，但影山似乎是知道他的打算，算準時間打了通電話趕他回家，要他別在外頭待得太晚免得讓人擔心。</p><p> </p><p>「我有東西給你，今天會到，乖乖回家。」</p><p>「不要把我當小孩在哄啦！」</p><p> </p><p>嘴上這樣說著，但在知道影山還是有準備禮物給他後，日向的心情完全好轉了。他順從地向沙排教室裡的老師道別後離開了市區，一邊蹬著車一邊期待著影山給他的東西。但他一回到家，就看到平常不苟言笑的父親居然站在門口迎接他，甚至能從臉上看出笑意。</p><p> </p><p>「……？」</p><p>日向走近才發現，不只父親，母親與小夏也在一旁。</p><p>「……怎麼了？你們怎麼都站在外面？」</p><p>「我們接下來要出門，就麻煩你看家了。」</p><p>「……哈？」</p><p>「晚上睡覺記得關好門窗喔！」</p><p>「等等、」</p><p>「小夏答應過！什麼都不能說！」</p><p>為什麼連妹妹的態度也那麼奇怪！</p><p> </p><p>三人不等日向反應過來就快速地移動到車棚驅車離開，日向看著車尾燈消失在街口，自己被丟下了？生日當天？但已成事實也不能怎麼辦，他邊嘆氣邊打開了家裡的大門，就看到影山站在玄關。</p><p> </p><p>「嗨。」</p><p>「嗨……嗨什麼啊！你怎麼在這裡！」</p><p>「今天你生日啊。」</p><p>「……」</p><p> </p><p>影山飛雄總是能用一句話就讓日向翔陽心花怒放，日向丟下了手裡的包往影山身上撲去，影山也很好地接住了他，但力道過大，不得不轉個圈來緩解衝擊，幸好玄關夠大沒讓他們撞倒任何東西。</p><p>六月底，Ｖ聯的賽季仍未開始，目前都只是訓練與磨合的階段，請個一天假不算難事。影山下午就搭了新幹線回到宮城，還是日向的母親去接送的，之後會搭明天中午的車再回到東京。</p><p>看似周全的計畫其實一星期前才訂下，起因是影山退無可退在聊天室發起的求救訊息。當時影山正猶豫著要送日向什麼東西，去年的他還是學生，有很多時間可以考慮。但今年畢業後太多事務讓他煩心了，實在分不出神去慶祝男友的生日。</p><p>影山有自知之明，自己一個人絕對得不到答案，問山口雖然一定能得到意見，但問他等同於暴露給月島，他可不願對月島低聲下氣。谷地同學則可能會說溜嘴，而且她最近在課業上實在太忙了，不好意思再麻煩她。</p><p>影山最後向原烏野三年級組的四名學長姐求助。</p><p> </p><p>澤村：……海豹</p><p>：？？？是要送海豹嗎？</p><p>澤村：沒事，別介意</p><p>東峰：禮物啊……禮物……先想想日向喜歡的東西？</p><p>菅原：包子跟排球？</p><p>清水：你們真的有打算認真給建議嗎</p><p>東峰：我有啊！我明明有！</p><p> </p><p>澤村：影山你可以想一下你以前送過日向什麼東西，那之中應該有特別開心的吧</p><p>菅原：nice喔大地，這樣就一口氣鎖定了方向了呢</p><p>：包子跟排球……</p><p>澤村：……</p><p>菅原：……</p><p>東峰：……</p><p>清水：……</p><p> </p><p>菅原：我們應該換個思考模式，一般人大概不適用他們</p><p>清水：影山同學除了那兩項外還送過其他東西嗎？真的只有這兩項特別開心？</p><p>：嗯……</p><p> </p><p>開心嗎……影山沉思，腦海裡浮現出一張張日向的笑容。他試著回想交往後的互動，即使不是生日，他們雙方也沒少過給對方東西。請吃包子、冰棒或牛奶，新的毛巾、髮圈與手機殼。他還想起去年秋天在放學的歸途，路邊的金盞花開了一大片，黃澄澄地像極了日向的頭髮，隔天他就送了一株給日向。之後那株金盞花被做成了壓花書籤躺在日向的書桌上。</p><p>他記得書籤被自己發現時日向刷地羞紅了臉，並試圖搶過他手中的書籤，但不只沒成功、反而被壓制在地上。因為你難得送花給我啊，日向當時是這樣說的。</p><p> </p><p>「……好。」</p><p>影山將這些內容一五一十地招供了。</p><p> </p><p>東峰：……為什麼，我總覺得……</p><p>菅原：不能說！旭！那句話不能說出來！</p><p>澤村：你真的不是在炫耀嗎……</p><p>清水：啊，說出來了</p><p>菅原：我完全明白緣下他們當初在抱怨什麼了</p><p>：總覺得很抱歉</p><p>澤村：不我想你根本不知道抱歉在哪</p><p> </p><p>清水：如果正如影山同學說的，那我想不論你送什麼，日向同學都會很高興</p><p>東峰：因為是重要的人送給自己的東西，所以就代表了心意呢</p><p>菅原：你一個大男人這樣講話好噁心</p><p>東峰：為什麼要這樣說我！</p><p>澤村：所以你就放寬心送吧，如果連一朵花都能好好收著，那不管什麼日向應該都會接受</p><p>菅原：最重要的是心意喔！</p><p>東峰：這跟我剛才說的有什麼不同嗎！</p><p>：嗯……大概有個想法了，非常謝謝學長姐給我的建議</p><p>菅原：上吧影山！</p><p>清水：武運昌隆</p><p>澤村：這時候用武運昌隆是不是有點怪……</p><p>東峰：希望順利！</p><p> </p><p>那之後影山順利向俱樂部請好了假，也聯繫了日向的父母，他們對影山百忙之中還願意回宮城一趟相當感動，不只提供了接送，還刻意安排讓小倆口能夠單獨相處。</p><p>父母的理解與支持，以及影山那明擺著的態度，日向不禁想起不久前月島的調侃，他倆確實是只差那一紙證書了吧。其實從沒想那麼遠過，但影山未來的人生規劃中自己確實佔有一席之地，這讓日向感到相當滿足。兩年前的自己還在為單戀所苦，而今卻能理所當然佔據著影山身邊的位置，簡直像做夢一樣。</p><p> </p><p>「……」</p><p>整天的訓練與長途奔波，剛才又在床上折騰了一番，影山難得在消磨後比日向還早沉入夢鄉。看著身旁呼呼大睡的人，日向一時興起捏住了對方的鼻頭。影山沒多久就呼吸困難，身體下意識的掙扎，日向來不及閃就被手背一個痛擊。</p><p>「……！」</p><p>將哀號吞進了喉嚨裡，要是喊出聲來影山肯定得醒。雖然做了個小小的惡作劇，但日向並沒打算妨礙影山的睡眠，他還是希望影山能好好休息。</p><p>「……痛。」</p><p>伸手揉了揉自己的額頭，被手背打到的地方還痛著。</p><p>……嗯，真的不是夢呢。</p><p> </p><p>隔天影山在日向家悠閒地吃過早餐後，兩人牽車來到了市區。同樣在車站的月台前磨蹭，同樣地依依不捨。但相較於兩個月前，黏膩感已降低不少──或許是明白他們非得「習慣別離」這件事。</p><p>如果連同在日本都耐不住寂寞，那以後去了巴西不就更難熬了嗎。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>時間過得飛快，轉眼間來到了十月，Ｖ聯2017年的賽季正式開打。影山入籍的斯懷登阿德勒在開幕戰時就大膽地投入影山作為先發。沒有選擇就讀大學、反而十幾歲就加入職業球隊──在排球界內被視為異例的影山，早在正式出戰前就受到了媒體的大肆報導。如今開幕即先發，更是萬眾矚目。</p><p>賽局在上午舉行，但日向另有日課無法準時收看轉播，只能回家再看錄影，還在外頭的他頂多在騎車時可以藉由耳機收聽部分的訊息。聽著耳機內傳來的陣陣歡呼，他也能知道影山表現得有多優異。</p><p>回到家後的日向迅速洗完了澡，並確實擦乾身體、吹乾頭髮──照顧好自己，不要感冒──等一切都就緒後才開啟平板觀看比賽。</p><p> </p><p>……毫無破綻。</p><p> </p><p>雖然不甘心，但這是日向看完後唯一的感想。</p><p>比春高四分之一決賽還要更寬大的場館，更密集的觀眾，更多樣的媒體。如果換作是自己，可能會緊張到腹痛復發，但影山的水準完全不像沒打過職業賽的人。超群的球技，冷靜的判斷，完全就是君臨在球場上的國王。</p><p> </p><p>「……」</p><p>日向在這天晚上，將比賽重複看了好幾次。重播著跳發得分的那瞬間，反覆著二次進攻得逞的那一刻。影山在場上是那麼耀眼，他與隊友們擊掌，擁抱，迎接首戰即勝戰。</p><p>當晚有什麼在日向的心裡悄悄地萌芽，令他難以入眠。</p><p> </p><p>十月過去了，十一月到了，很快地又要十二月了──影山又打了好幾次比賽。初戰表現可圈可點，之後出賽都有穩定的表現，而因為外型也十分亮眼──沒多久便以超新星之姿席捲界內，開始有了穩定的粉絲群，也收穫了不少的人氣。在徵選出戰奧運的消息流出後，甚至逐漸受到了外國球團與媒體的關注。</p><p>世界，遲早會發現影山的。</p><p>高中時武田老師說的話已然成真。</p><p> </p><p>……那他呢？</p><p> </p><p>日向不禁追問自己，那他自己在做什麼呢。</p><p>十二月，今年即將結束。鷲匠老師給他的準備時間也快到了，他前往巴西的日子越來越近。</p><p>……但與影山的距離則越來越遠。不論是在實力上，還是地理的相隔上。</p><p>高中時並肩作戰而感受不深，即使是在影山徵選為國青、受到職業球團的邀請時，日向雖然抱著競爭的意識，但也沒特別覺知到他們之間越拉越遠的距離。</p><p>影山出道後，日向深刻地感覺自己已被遠遠地拋下。</p><p> </p><p>「……」</p><p>幾個月前萌芽的心思如今終於確立了方向，日向默默下了一個決心，一個要對影山親口說出的決心。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>去巴西的日子決定了，在明年的春天。他詢問了影山生日有無安排，能否在周末前撥點時間，他想去東京。或許是正在訓練，影山直到傍晚才回應，日向之後才開始整理行李。一天份。</p><p> </p><p>「下定決心了？」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p> </p><p>母親總是能在第一時間察覺到日向在做打算，即使她不一定會知道詳細的內容。</p><p>「不論你做什麼決定。」</p><p>在送日向到車站時，母親給了日向一個擁抱：「我們都會支持你，而我們也相信，飛雄肯定也能理解你的。」</p><p>「……嗯。」</p><p> </p><p>影山會支持自己的決定嗎？</p><p>意外地，日向並不擔心，誠如母親所說，影山肯定會理解他，也一定會支持他。因為那是影山啊。是自己的戀人，搭檔，競爭對手。影山懂他的。</p><p> </p><p>兩個小時的車程一晃眼就過了。日向穿過了月台，一眼就看到了在等他的影山。影山在東京也算半個名人，但他卻完全不做任何遮掩，大喇喇地站在大廳的柱子旁。有些人認出他來了，在一旁猶豫著是否上前搭訕。日向快步走到他的眼前，影山也發現了朝他走來的日向，張開雙手將人緊緊地抱進懷裡。</p><p>日向聽到了驚嘆的耳語。</p><p>或許會上哪裡的八卦雜誌吧，但這樣正好，讓媒體替他昭告天下，影山的心裡只有他，沒你們的份。</p><p> </p><p>顯然地，影山有安排了一天的計劃，他們不再像高中時打整天的球，中午吃顆帶出門的飯糰，傍晚牽著手回到彼此的家那樣地單純。</p><p>奧運的集訓與日向前往巴西的時間撞期──他出發的當天，影山甚至不在東京，而是遠在鹿兒島接受訓練。年底過後日向將更忙碌，不會再有機會前來東京。這是兩人實質意義的最後一次見面。</p><p> </p><p>日向要在東京過一晚，阿德勒的宿舍不適合外人借宿，他們另外訂了飯店，把行李寄放在飯店後才開始了今天的行程。影山帶他去了臨海公園，打球打到了傍晚，逛著零散的攤位填飽肚子，吃了烤番薯，包子，還一起分了不同口味的鯛魚燒。他們也參觀了公園裡的水族館。</p><p>最後搭上了摩天輪。</p><p>影山肯定問了別人的意見吧，日向了解這個腦裡除了排球外什麼也裝不下的傻瓜，是沒辦法自己安排的。</p><p>情侶在摩天輪裡能做的事都差不多，日向主動坐到了影山的邊上，影山牽起他的手，先吻過指尖，之後才與日向唇舌交纏。</p><p> </p><p>「我決定了一件事。」</p><p>結束甜膩的吻，日向小聲地說道，他聲音有些顫抖，他對接下來要說的事即使有把握也不免緊張，而且內容實在稱不上愉快，但他非說不可。</p><p> </p><p>「……」</p><p>影山不會曉得日向要說什麼，但他從日向的語氣便能明白，這一定是很重要的事。所以他什麼也不說，只是牽住了日向的手，像是在告訴日向，我在呢。</p><p>受到這小小的動作鼓舞，日向深深地吸了一口氣，將反覆尋思已久的話說了出口──</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>「──我決定直到我成為你最強的敵人前，都不會再跟你見面了。」</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>「……」</p><p>影山沒有回應。</p><p>摩天輪裡光線很暗，日向看不到影山的表情，他只能聽到他的呼吸聲，就像他們一起渡過的每一個夜晚。呼吸聲很平穩，聽上去沒有絲毫紊亂，反而是日向自己有些喘不過氣，嚥了嚥口水，有些急促地接著說：「這不是要分手、我的意思是──唔。」</p><p> </p><p>但影山卻摀住了他的嘴。</p><p> </p><p>「我知道。」</p><p>影山用沉穩的聲音回應他，像是怕他沒聽清楚，又說了一次：「我知道。」</p><p>處變不驚地像是早就預料到了。</p><p> </p><p>摀住嘴的那隻手放了下來，重新牽住了日向的手。手很溫暖，影山的掌心比日向的大得多，熱烘烘的。影山的額頭靠了上來，輕輕吻了日向的鼻尖。</p><p>「因為你跟我說好的。」</p><p>他的聲音很輕，但兩人靠得那麼近，一個字都漏不了。</p><p> </p><p>「打倒我，成為站在球場上最久的人。」</p><p> </p><p>IH的前夕。</p><p>樓梯下的誓言。</p><p> </p><p>「……我會與你站在同樣的舞台。」</p><p>日向接著影山的話繼續說了下去，他這才察覺到自己有些哽咽，但不改語氣間的堅定。</p><p>「即使那是日本的頂點，是世界也一樣。」</p><p> </p><p>學生時代就交往的情侶，有多少在出了社會後還能繼續維持？現實論來說，能夠真正步入婚姻的少之又少。日向不希望自己也成為那些感慨現實的一份子，他相信影山也不願意。日向很清楚這個決定是多麼地膽大妄為與任性，但他從宮城出發前就已明白，影山會懂他──</p><p>──在情侶之前，他們是搭檔，是對手，是說好了要花費一輩子的時間去競爭的競爭者。</p><p> </p><p>「我知道你不會讓我等太久的。」</p><p>影山的話中還帶著笑意，以及一絲挑釁──聽著這樣輕快的聲音，日向也笑了。</p><p> </p><p>「笨蛋！你就小心點不要輕易被我追上啊！」</p><p>「你有追上過嗎？呆子。」</p><p>「我才沒輸過，笨蛋！」</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>出發的日子影山果然沒來送行，但日向並不難過。</p><p> </p><p>「飛雄哥哥沒來嗎？」</p><p>「嗯，他選擇了奧運而不是我。」日向摸了摸妹妹的頭，說出有些寂寞的話，但他的表情卻看不到一絲陰霾。</p><p>「如果他敢選我我會踢他屁股！」</p><p>「你的身高踢得到嗎。」</p><p>「月島你這傢伙！」</p><p> </p><p>去找影山時搭的是新幹線，父母出的錢。但接著要去巴西，全都是他一點一滴自己存下的零用錢了，喔，還有研磨的贊助，一切都得省吃儉用，他搭的是夜間巴士，並乘坐第一班飛機。</p><p> </p><p>但出發時雖興致盎然，一開始在巴西的日子卻不太好過。</p><p>日向出發前已做好了覺悟，但在這個沒家人，沒朋友，除了排球，可能再也沒有任何東西是他所熟悉的地方時，遇上了挫敗後仍比預期中的還要難受。</p><p>球不受控制，室友過於冷淡，打工不順遂，在異地迷失，陌生的語言。接連不斷的事情打擊著他的信心，即使一再說服自己這才剛開始，一切都還在適應，日向仍一天比一天消沉。</p><p>日向甚至怕自曝其短，而刻意不接影山的電話──他知道這很過分，也明白自己可能已經瀕臨極限，這樣不行，必須振作才行，但即使是鼓舞自己的心態，此時此刻也成了壓力的來源。</p><p> </p><p>但他從沒想過事情還能進一步惡化。</p><p>今天在沙灘排球的練習賽上也輸得徹底，打工也不甚順遂。日向心灰意冷但還是強打起精神，傍晚時照日課表去打室內排球──但一進門，與他常組隊的隊友向他打招呼時眼神卻帶著困惑。</p><p>查覺到有別以往的視線，日向知道自己沒本錢被人隱瞞任何事，他考慮再三後還是開口詢問了──隊友似乎沒料到日向會主動探詢，一時慌張，看上去還有些難以啟齒，但最後還是戰戰兢兢地問道：</p><p> </p><p>「你在這裡另結新歡了？」</p><p> </p><p>日向一聽，腦袋像是被敲了一記悶棍，幾乎無法思考。</p><p>看到日向臉色瞬間發白的反應，隊友馬上就明白了當下的狀況，他把愣住的日向拉到一旁坐下，又向經理要了濕毛巾，讓他擦個臉冷靜一下。</p><p> </p><p>「……我才沒有、那種事……」</p><p>隊友是個alpha，日向也與他提過自己有個alpha的男友這件事，所以他立刻就明白隊友那句話背後代表的意義。一想到這，日向連呼吸都有些困難，幾乎難以組織語言，最後只能吐出一句不著邊際的話。</p><p>「……什麼時候……」</p><p>好在隊友還是懂了日向的意思，這次他不再語帶保留，一五一十地說明。最近開始，日向身上有了alpha的味道，最初很淡，但最近確實越來越濃。今天味道甚至強烈到日向一進門隊友就立刻聞到了。</p><p>可是，因為日向是beta，所以他什麼都感覺不到，什麼都聞不到，和二年級那時候一樣，完全被蒙在鼓裡。影山當年將自己的書卷味纏了上去，以至於不再有alpha試圖把味道留在日向身上──但兩人已經將近半年沒碰面了。</p><p> </p><p>與omega不同，日向身為beta無法被標記，根本留不住味道。</p><p>他身上的書卷味早已一點都不剩。</p><p>而現在，有個alpha正在追求他，甚至在開口之前就將味道附在了日向身上。</p><p>好噁心。</p><p>一想到自己竟然泡在不屬於影山的外激素裡，日向就覺得想吐，即使他根本什麼都聞不到。</p><p>為什麼我是beta啊。</p><p> </p><p>「……總之，我這裡還有備用的噴霧，先給你用，你今天還是先回去休息吧？」</p><p>日向的頭太暈了，肚子也相當不舒服，噁心反胃得不得了，這樣的狀況確實打不了球。日向點了點頭，接過了隊友給他的除味噴霧。他自暴自棄地將整罐全部噴完，不只皮膚上漾著一層水光，連髮梢都一片溼濡。</p><p>如果身上的味道都被除掉了，那不知名的追求者便會明白日向討厭這種行為，而且也能知道日向的身邊有人會提醒他，所以之後就不會再有類似的行為了吧──希望如此。</p><p>日向決定之後要多買幾罐噴霧隨身攜帶，以防同樣的事情再次發生。</p><p>他再也無法忍受自己身上有著影山以外的人的味道了。</p><p> </p><p>但厄運還未結束。</p><p>日向回到家後才發現，他錢包被偷了。那是他妹妹送給自己的，有著非凡意義的錢包。</p><p>他拿起手機盯著桌布發呆，還窩到了房間的角落裡。胸口好痛，好想哭，不行，要振作才行，現在才剛開始不是嗎，一切才剛開始。他走出房門試著邀請室友一起吃晚餐，但對方戴著耳機，完全無視他的存在。</p><p> </p><p>就算留在房裡也無濟於事，日向騎著腳踏車衝出了門，奔馳在夜晚的里約。不知不覺間來到了打沙排的海灘。與白天有賽事而劍拔弩張的氣氛不同，夜晚打球的民眾不分年齡，只是單純享受著運動。</p><p>日向原先只是站在一旁，後來也被邀請入隊，閒適的氣氛讓他低落的情緒得到了些微的平復，但就在這時，熟悉的母語卻突然出現在耳邊。</p><p> </p><p>「還有這種事啊……」</p><p>熟悉的不只是母語，還有聲音。日向回頭，看到難以置信的人站在沙灘邊上。</p><p>「……大王！？」</p><p>他作夢也想不到會在日本另一端的巴西，遇上及川徹。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>不是窩在房裡，而是試著走出門果然是正確的決定，日向事後這樣想著。畢竟如果他繼續待在房裡，就不會遇到當晚在沙灘邊的及川學長了。</p><p>及川請他吃飯，兩人在餐廳聊了很多。不想讓親友擔心而難以抒發的情緒，對認識但不熟識的人就說得出口了。同為在異國打拚的人，兩人有許多話題可以分享，但聊著聊著最後仍不免回到了排球。</p><p> </p><p>「小不點你跟飛雄沒打算在里約見面嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>在及川說起奧運之前，已被現實逼迫得喘不過氣的日向還真的忘記了這件事。影山接下來也會為了奧運而來到巴西，來到里約，來到這個有他在的地方。</p><p>不想見他嗎，怎麼可能不想見他，尤其在發生了那種事過後，當然希望能見他，擁抱他，讓自己再一次沾染上象徵欲求與佔有的書卷味。</p><p> </p><p>但自己答應過的，還不能見面。</p><p>雖然很辛苦，不過這是他已經下定決心的事。</p><p> </p><p>在遇上及川之前，日向的情緒已跌落到了谷底，如果他沒驅車出門而是繼續留在房間，或許會被負面的思緒牽著走而忍不住撥出訴苦的電話。</p><p>影山當然不會在聽了電話就飛來巴西找他，反而會鞭策他──這是他們的默契──但在撥出當下所流露出的脆弱，毫無疑問會再一次加大他們彼此的差距。</p><p> </p><p>自己既已作出覺悟在有所成前不會再與他見面，那現在就還不是見面的時候。畢竟日向很清楚，現在的他不論是在提升實力或是照顧好自己上都還不成氣候，根本沒一項做好。</p><p>影山都願意配合他的任性，也認同他的決心，那自己更不能帶著半吊子的心態──他當年在樓梯下立下的誓言都還沒能好好地實現啊！</p><p> </p><p>「……我不會與他碰面，還不是現在！」</p><p>如果說之前是硬撐著自己維持約定，那現在就是再一次做出決定。大概是在這瞬間，他心中的泥淖也一掃而空了。</p><p> </p><p>及川笑了，似乎對日向的回應並不意外。</p><p>「小不點真的很大膽呢。」</p><p>但知曉兩人交往關係的他仍忍不住想捉弄一下日向。</p><p>「我不是指跑來巴西這件事，雖然這件事也確實很大膽──我是說，你們不是在交往嗎，放著alpha這種容易被外激素沖昏頭的性別好幾年沒碰面，都不怕會不會易感期一來就被哪個omega勾走了──等等！你不要哭啊！我開玩笑的！」</p><p> </p><p>及川話才說到一半，日向便開始掉淚，這讓原本打算稍微捉弄一下對方的及川完全慌了手腳。如果哭的是影山他大概只會笑得更猖狂，但對日向他可沒打算欺負到這種程度。</p><p> </p><p>「小不點冷靜點！放心吧！飛雄雖然是那個樣子但其實很專情的，而且他腦袋裡大概也裝不下排球以外的東西才不會隨隨便便移情別戀──你別再哭了啊！」</p><p>幾乎邏輯破碎，而且到了後半段已經不曉得到底是在安慰人還是在刺激人了，日向哭得更凶了，拿起桌上的衛生紙又是擤鼻涕又是擦眼淚，等呼吸稍微平順後才開口。</p><p> </p><p>「不是這樣的、及川學長……咳、我只是、」</p><p>說到哽咽處眼淚又掉了，日向邊說邊帶著哭腔。</p><p>「只是聽到你說易感期、一想到影山自己不知道要怎麼熬過來我就好擔心……」</p><p>「……把及川先生的擔心還給我！」</p><p> </p><p>能用母語與人溝通原來是這麼開心的一件事，而且還吃飽飯足了一頓。雖然失去了錢包仍不好受，但如果將裡面的錢當作買這麼一個相遇，那也確實值得了。</p><p>日向踏著輕快的腳步回到房間，他決定再試一次看看，自己最為自豪的不就是不放棄與行動力嗎？在注意到室友桌上攤著的書後，日向終於成功與佩德羅成為了朋友。</p><p> </p><p>那之後日向不禁自嘲，佩德羅在他出門前就看著這本書，但當時的自己意志過於消沉了而沒能發現──明明只要再往下看一些就能注意到的。如果情緒低落，那視野也會跟著縮小，以至於原本能輕易發現的事也會被忽略了吧。</p><p>體悟到這件事的同時，他又成長了一些，一點一點的，雖然緩慢，但確實絕無停滯地在進步著。</p><p> </p><p>啊啊，又想見他了，但不再是為了消弭孤單與挫折，而是想讓他看看自己有多麼地努力，這確實也是一種撒嬌呢，但箇中差異只有他自己明白。</p><p>對排球更加精進的慾望，與此時此刻想撲到影山懷裡的慾望，他將把這一切都蠶食鯨吞，化為所有登峰造極的動力，他是一隻飢渴的野獸。</p><p> </p><p>影山：為什麼？</p><p>：偶然啦！</p><p> </p><p>稍晚後，影山終於對日向發過去的合照有所回應。看著這毫無情緒起伏的短句，日向不禁笑了出來，他幾乎可以想像在螢幕另一頭的影山是做出了幾番掙扎後才勉強回了這一句話。</p><p> </p><p>半個月後，他收到了影山送來的「生日禮物」。</p><p>是及川學長通風報信了嗎？還是影山原先就有的安排呢。日向不清楚，但確實明白了影山這箱衣物所代表的心意。</p><p>日向躺在床上，身上覆蓋著影山的衣服。beta聞不到外激素，只有衣服也不可能讓他身上再次滿溢著書卷味，但日向不在乎，衣服上有著即使已洗淨也洗不去的、屬於影山飛雄的氣味。那是對聞不到外激素的日向來說，比起書卷味更加熟悉的氣味。</p><p>是在球場與他擊掌時。是在午休和他共進午餐時。是在耳鬢廝磨，交換氣息，聽著他在耳邊輕喚著自己的名字時。</p><p> </p><p>是在摩天輪上整個世界只剩下他與他時。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>在收到日向要來東京找他的消息時，影山整個人都慌了，直接在休息室摔了手機。他雖然曾想過如果日向能來就好了，畢竟是生日，而且去年的生日說實在過得也不夠盡興。但日向正為了前往巴西而努力，那這種任性的話就絕不可能說出口。</p><p>對於日向翔陽，影山飛雄只有可能推他一把，絕無可能成為絆腳石。</p><p>慌張的原因不只如此，他原先就想著賽季結束前再回一趟宮城──奧運集訓的時間下來了，明年春天，與日向前往巴西的時間重合，他註定無法為日向送行。</p><p> </p><p>至少在那之前，再見他一次。</p><p>然後好好地告訴他。</p><p>絲絨盒的小盒子靜靜地躺在他房裡的桌上，如果被日向知道他的第一份薪水用在那個地方，日向會氣他亂花錢嗎。</p><p> </p><p>但此刻的影山盯著手機螢幕，心思完全分不到那盒子上。太早了，日向來得太早了，他什麼都還沒準備，什麼都還沒計劃，原本要等明年才付諸實行的，但日向來過東京後，自己再回宮城未免太過欲蓋彌彰也太大費周章──如果沒能在日向來找自己時說出口，那下一次機會或許就在幾年之後了，除非自己飛去巴西找他，怎麼辦，該怎麼辦？。</p><p> </p><p>「……飛雄？飛雄？你還好嗎？」</p><p>「……！」</p><p> </p><p>摔了手機引起了不少人的注意，之後又盯著螢幕發楞，晝神作為隊長便前來關心。影山一開始還沒注意到，在被喊了幾次後才終於回神。</p><p> </p><p>「是，不好……不對，很好，嗯。」</p><p>「不這怎麼看都不好吧。」</p><p>「沒有，我只是在煩惱求婚的計劃被打亂了要怎麼辦而已，我很好。」</p><p> </p><p>「……」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「……」</p><p> </p><p>影山是真的不太好，以至於完全失去了冷靜，居然一時腦熱就直接在隊員面前坦白從寬了自己的煩惱。</p><p>但話都說出口了，覆水難收。隊員們也都聽到了，就不能置之不理。最後只好整個休息室都一起幫他出主意。單身的隊員一邊倒著喝采一邊哭著祝福早早收拾完東西閃人，已婚的人士早已步入愛情的墳墓也想不到太浪漫的建議，所以幾乎都是由有交往對象的人在出主意。</p><p> </p><p>「摩天輪呢！求婚不都在摩天輪上嗎？又安靜氣氛又好，晚上還能看夜景呢。」</p><p>「既然這樣，我也推薦摩天輪！東京的摩天輪還不少……」</p><p> </p><p>隊友說著說著開了地圖一個個指給影山看，影山對計劃沒個底，隊友說什麼在他聽來似乎都差不多，實在拿不定主意。但在指著地圖的手指移到了海邊時，一年前的記憶突然爬上了心頭。</p><p> </p><p>「……這個是靠海的？」</p><p>「啊，對，調色盤城，這邊的則是鑽石與花。」</p><p> </p><p>海。</p><p>在高三時，日向確定了要去巴西的事。當時影山也查過不少資料，上課都沒這麼認真過。影山還記得自己在世界地圖上比劃著日本與巴西的距離。</p><p>不只是在海的另一邊。</p><p>還擋著一座山。</p><p>一萬七千三百六十公里的物理間隔。</p><p> </p><p>「……我曾經想過能不能從日本看到巴西。」</p><p> </p><p>或許是聽到了摩天輪靠海，影山突如其來地說了這麼一句。休息室因此陷入了沉默。</p><p>沒有人笑影山的地理不好，這與地理無關。</p><p> </p><p>「看不到也沒關係。」</p><p>平和島開口了。</p><p>「只要知道他想著你就夠了。」</p><p> </p><p>話才說完，他才驚覺自己被影山的單細胞感染而說了多不得了的話，紛紛被其他的隊員們各種調侃。影山已無心休息室內的紛擾，反覆思忖著那句話。看不到沒關係，只要知道日向想著他就夠了。</p><p>就像自己也會想著他。</p><p>對日向來說，即使處在地球的另一端，但只要知道自己想著他，是不是也能紓解他遠在異鄉的寂寞呢。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>日向緊抓著烏野排球社的外套，將臉深深地埋了進去。他回想起兩年前在社辦也做過同樣的事，但自己在那時像個做壞事怕被發現的孩子，如今卻能義正嚴詞地宣示著所有權，並貪婪地汲取上頭的氣味。</p><p> </p><p>影山看著日向傳來的相片，與日向合照的人不是自己，但和高中時不同，他不再為了這些事感到嫉妒，反而感激著日向在低潮時身旁有人替他解憂。日向最靠近心底那一塊的所有權是他的，這是日向留給他的，誰也得不到。所以沒什麼好嫉妒的。</p><p> </p><p>巴西已入冬，日向覆蓋在衣物的陰影下，仰視著黑夜。</p><p>日本的初夏，影山沐浴在熱烈的陽光下，俯看著日光。</p><p> </p><p>如果摩天輪裡是全世界。</p><p>那他們確信自己此刻身處天堂。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>■Free Talk</p><p>感謝觀看！<br/>本章過渡回，沒有之前有梗，我很慚愧。<br/>不知不覺也第五篇了，真是始料未及，預計下回完結。</p><p>兩件事要先說。</p><p>日向與妹妹，以及與及川的對話有部分出自小說12集，大量腦補擴寫了真是相當不好意思。</p><p>另一件事是感謝阿襲。<br/>事實上原先的劇情安排是讓星海與牛島給他建議──但我犯了一個致命錯誤，那時候的星海與牛島都尚未加入施懷登阿德勒，我幾乎寫完了整篇才注意到這件事<br/>但因為阿襲建議，讓三年級登場所以保留了前半部分的對話，真的非常感謝。最後的結果也挺滿意。</p><p>之後因為要準備十二月份的大型更新，所以短時間內不會再更了。</p><p>再次感謝看到最後的您！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>